1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal disposed with electronic paper and a method for displaying data in a mobile terminal.
2. Background
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like, for example.
To implement the complex functions in the multimedia player, improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal may be considered in various attempts. The recent mobile terminals as multimedia have been improved to have various functions, in addition to the intrinsic communicating functions.
The mobile terminal generally employs an LCD (Liquid Crystal Diode) for a display, where an OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) has been used recently.
However, the conventional mobile terminal suffers from a disadvantage in that a display is turned off to disable a user to check data stored in the mobile terminal if power is turned off.